Inglorious Gladers
by Didou614
Summary: Seconde guerre mondiale. Thomas se fait attraper, mais le colonel sait qu'il n'est pas seul dans cette maison. Il est bien décidé à lui faire cracher le morceau sur la cachette de la personne qu'il protège. [NEWTMAS] [OS]
Pairing : Thomas x Newt

Type : One-shot, univers alternatif

Nda : Un texte bien différent de tout ce que j'ai pu faire auparavant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à Newt is Stilinski pour la correction.

Contexte donné par Newt is Stilinski : Seconde guerre mondiale, les homosexuels traqués par les SS (tous les personnages sont de nationalité allemande).

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner.

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Inglorious Gladers**

C'était trop tard. C'était tout bonnement trop tard pour Thomas.

Il regarda une dernière fois le placard boisé, se demandant s'il avait bien mit à profit ses dernières minutes de liberté.

Son cœur fît un bond lorsque la porte de la petite maison de campagne fût fracassée. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent était de croiser les mains derrière sa tête, mettre les genoux à terre et enfin, prier pour sa vie.

Deux soldats en costumes sombres débarquèrent dans un nuage de poussière, leurs fusils pointés sur lui. Un troisième fît son apparition, écœurant Thomas jusqu'à lui en donner des frissons de dégoût. Son uniforme noir contrastait avec ses cheveux poivre sel et ses yeux bleus électriques s'accrochèrent de ceux couleur whisky du jeune fugitif. Un sourire déforma le visage du Colonel Janson lorsqu'il reconnu le visage de Thomas.

– Fouillez-le, ordonna-t-il.

Un des soldats s'exécuta tandis que l'autre gardait un œil sur Thomas prêt à tirer au moindre mouvement brusque. Le jeune homme se laissa faire en fixant d'un air méprisant le brassard rouge sang qui entourait la fameuse croix gammée.

– Il n'est pas armé colonel.

– Ah oui ?

Janson adressa à Thomas un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace, avant de lui dire :

– Tu ne t'attendais probablement pas à ce que les propriétaires de cette maison, qui se disaient être tes alliés, te dénoncent, n'est-ce pas ?

Janson n'eût pas de réponse, mais les simples tremblements de colère qui secouaient le garçon le comblait de joie. Depuis le temps qu'il traquait cette erreur de la nature, il ne rêvait que de le voir souffrir, entendre ses pleurs sans discontinuité jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Il en frémissait d'impatience.

Il s'avança lentement avec ses lourdes bottes de cuir, faisant craquer le sol en bois à chacun de ses pas. Il se pencha sur son prisonnier, les mains dans le dos, et demanda très clairement :

– Ou se trouve l'autre ?

Thomas resta silencieux, défiant toujours du regard l'homme qui lui faisait face. Janson serra les poings. Ce gamin jouait encore au roi du silence, comme la dernière fois qu'il lui avait filé entre les doigts.

Il se redressa et fît un signe de la tête à l'un des soldats. Il se recula pour laisser place à son subalterne et se délecta du craquement de la mâchoire de Thomas lorsque la crosse du fusil s'abattit sur son visage.

– Liez-lui les poignets dans le dos, avant que l'envie de résister ne soit trop forte.

La bouche emplie de sang, Thomas tenta de se débattre mais les menaces du soldat qui l'avait toujours en joue coupa court à sa rébellion. On l'obligea à se remettre sur les genoux, un mélange de peur et de colère faisaient bouillir l'intérieur de son crâne.

– Je sais très bien qu'il est avec toi, reprit le colonel en se penchant à nouveau sur lui. De toute évidence vous ne vous séparez jamais. Peut-être que si je brûlais cette maison, monsieur Newton sortirait plus vite de sa cachette, non ?

Cette fois-ci, Thomas répondit en crachant tout le sang qui lui restait dans la bouche, au visage de Janson. Le message était assez clair. Son arrogance lui coûta un véritable passage à tabac avant que le colonel ne retrouve son calme. Il finit recroquevillé sur lui-même au sol, le corps secoué de spasmes de douleur, les os criant grâce.

Une nouvelle fois on le remit sur ses genoux, ils n'en avaient pas fini avec lui. Le colonel voulait que Thomas avoue la cachette de son ami. Et il avouera, qu'il le veuille ou non.

– Très bien, commença-t-il. On va changer de jeu, veux-tu ? Mon but est de trouver le salopard qui te sert de compagnon de pieu, et tu vas m'y aider, comme ce petit objet.

A ces mots, il sortit de sa veste un stéthoscope.

Thomas fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas ce que cela signifiait, mais ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. A sa tête, Janson devinait les nombreuses questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il lâcha un rire malsain tout en s'agenouillant derrière lui. Il se pressa contre son dos et passa un bras sur son épaule pour pouvoir placer le bout du stéthoscope sur le thorax de Thomas.

Durant une minute, il écouta attentivement les battements du cœur jeune et plein de vitalité, et il mémorisa son rythme à cet instant précis. Le garçon quant à lui, resta immobile, se triturant les méninges pour deviner le plan du colonel SS.

– Commencez à chercher, soldat. Je vous aiderai lorsque le cœur de Thomas coopérera.

En s'efforçant de rester le plus impassible possible pour ne dévoiler aucune faiblesse, Thomas suivit du regard le soldat qui commença sa recherche.

La maison de campagne constituée de bois était relativement étroite et ne regroupait que trois pièces largement ouvertes les unes aux autres : la chambre à coucher, la cuisine, et la salle-à-manger. Le soldat progressait lentement, dans un silence oppressant où Thomas avait l'impression de n'entendre que les pas inquiétants des bottes en cuir résonner dans sa tête. La tension qui régnait dans la maison l'étouffait, c'était à en devenir fou.

Étrangement, le soldat se contentait de guetter un signe de la part de son supérieur sans approfondir sa recherche, comme en ouvrant les meubles, par exemple. Puis vint le moment où il frôla le mur de la cuisine.

Thomas entendit le rire infect de Janson tout près de son oreille et vit son index fourré dans un gant en cuir pointer en direction de la cuisine. Assez rapidement, le soldat traversa la pièce pour se diriger vers l'endroit indiqué. Le cœur de Thomas se déchaîna contre sa poitrine en doublant sa vitesse, au point qu'il sentit ses vibrations à ses tempes. Et d'un coup, il comprit.

– Vous vous rapprochez de la cible, soldat, continuez dans cette direction, annonça le colonel d'une voix mielleuse.

La panique gagna Thomas. Il commença à gigoter, affolé par ce que son cœur pouvait encore révéler. Il constata l'effrayante progression du soldat qui se rapprochait de plus en plus et il réalisa avec horreur que le doigt de Janson continuait à le conduire dans la bonne direction.

La tension brûlait ses muscles crispés, la sueur perlait sur son front. Des centaines de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, des regrets, des instants hors du temps, des paroles. Il entendait sa propre voix prononcer une litanie d'excuse dans le brouhaha infernal de son esprit, destiné au garçon qu'il avait tant aimé.

Le fait qu'il y avait énormément de meubles dans la cuisine ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable. Le soldat fît traîner l'extrémité de son fusil sur les placards, produisant un grincement sinistre et pénible. Jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le troisième placard en partant de la gauche.

– Arrêtez-vous ! cria soudainement Janson, pour murmurer en suite : Vous êtes tout près.

Le temps se suspendît quelques secondes.

Le cœur de Thomas battait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser en mille éclats de verre qui viendrait remuer sous sa peau. Il était prêt à vomir lorsqu'il entendit ses trois petits mots atroces : « il est là ».

Le soldat pointa son arme sur le placard et Thomas explosa : il oublia son orgueil et supplia en se débattant de l'emprise de Janson.

– Non arrêtez, ne lui faites pas de mal ! Je vous en prie, ne le touchez pas !

Janson se releva et le poussa brutalement d'un coup de pied entre les deux omoplates. Les mains liées dans le dos, Thomas s'écrasa face contre terre. Soudain sa gorge se noua sous la culpabilité et le regret. Il ne pouvait strictement rien faire, son cœur et son amour l'avait déjà trahit.

D'une certaine manière, c'était lui qui l'avait tué.

– Je veux que tu regardes ton beau blond mourir, Thomas, dit Janson et tenant fermement sa tête en direction de la cuisine pour l'obliger à regarder le cauchemar qui se déroulerait sous ses yeux.

– Non... murmura Thomas, étranglé par la tristesse profonde qui emplissait ses yeux de larmes brûlantes.

C'était tellement injuste, Newt n'avait plus aucune chance.

Il allait crever.

Le regard épouvanté de Thomas resta fixé sur le placard visé par le soldat. Des centaines d'images défilèrent dans son esprit, toutes sans exceptions concernaient l'autre garçon : son sourire, sa voix, ses mains, son courage, sa bonté, leur rencontre, leur premier baiser.

Tous ces souvenirs volèrent en éclats, comme le placard de bois.

Chaque balle déchiquetait le cœur de Thomas. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était partit, qu'il était seul contre le monde entier, à présent. Un glapissement épouvantable traversa ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçu un liquide rouge s'échapper du placard.

Les larmes qui mouillaient les joues de Thomas firent rire Janson, c'était un rire démentiel qui exprimait toute sa satisfaction.

– N'ait crainte Thomas, tu vas bientôt le rejoindre. Ouvrez le placard soldat, que notre ami voit une dernière fois monsieur Newton, et que cette image le hante jusqu'à ses dernières secondes dans le camp de concentration.

Il tenait toujours cruellement la tête de Thomas, pour qu'il ne rate pas une miette du tableau macabre. Cependant le garçon n'était plus là, il semblait comme absent.

Après tout, comment pouvait-il rester alors que Newt était parti ?

Ses yeux irrités laissèrent librement perler ses larmes, il ne se débattait plus. Le soldat ouvrit la porte du placard criblée de balle. Un coup de feu retentit, du sang gicla sur les meubles d'à côté, puis le soldat s'écroula sur le côté.

Thomas cru rêver lorsqu'il vit sa tête blonde à peine visible dans l'obscurité du placard qui s'avérait être bien plus grand et surtout bien plus profond que le sol même de la maison. De ce fait Newt n'avait eu qu'à s'accroupir pour esquiver les balles, et se relever pour faire feu.

Tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était que quelqu'un ouvre le placard.

Paralysé par le retournement de situation, le deuxième soldat et le colonel réagirent trop tard pour contrer, les balles du revolver de Newt leur avaient déjà transpercées le crâne. Thomas sentit le corps de Janson tressauter contre lui avant de rouler sur le côté, lui donnant un haut le cœur. Le sang venait engorger le bois de la maison.

Une fois le danger écarté, Newt sortit en vitesse du placard pour défaire les liens de Thomas qui, aussitôt fait, le prit dans ses bras. Thomas tremblait de tout son être contre lui, il venait de vivre sa pire angoisse : perdre l'amour de sa vie.

– J'ai bien cru qu'il t'avait eu... Je pensais t'avoir perdu, dit Thomas d'une voix faible et entrecoupée de sanglots.

– Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il nous auront, Tommy.

Thomas se rappela soudain d'un détail, il se recula pour prendre le visage de Newt en coupe et lui demanda, inquiet et toujours affolé par les intenses minutes de tension qu'il venait de vivre :

– Mais j'ai vu du sang, il ne t'a pas touché ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

– Il y a du vin au sous-sol, c'est moi qui ai ouvert une bouteille pour les pousser à ouvrir ce foutu placard.

Thomas soupira de soulagement, et Newt ajouta :

– C'est grâce à ton arme que j'ai pu me défendre. Si tu ne me l'avais pas donné avant qu'ils arrivent et si tu ne m'avais pas donné ton temps pour m'aider à me cacher, on aurait été foutu.

Ils s'échangèrent un long regard, conscient que ça aurait pu être le dernier jour de leur existence. Newt effleura de ses doigts les égratignures sur le visage de Thomas. Il serra les dents, ils l'avaient bien amochés ces tocards.

Il aida Thomas à se relever, annonçant qu'ils devaient partir au plus vite. Dehors, le soleil offrait ses derniers rayons, tandis que l'air frais se levait. Ils avaient intérêt à vite trouver un abris pour dormir. Newt s'apprêta à fermer la porte, lorsqu'on l'interpella :

– Newt ?

Le blond se retourna et se fit soudainement embrasser par son Tommy.

L'une des mains du brun agrippa sa nuque, il sentit dans ce baiser tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, et lui portera toujours. Il apprécia ce baiser, le savoura.

Car dans leurs cas, il pouvait toujours s'agir du dernier.

.

.

.

.

Didou

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! La petite review ? :3

Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu, mais je serai à Bordeaux le mardi 22 pour voir Monsieur Dashner, donc si vous voyez une personne de petite taille, brune aux cheveux assez courts avec des lunettes et habillée en clodo, ben c'est moi :')


End file.
